Azul
by Slippery Sanity
Summary: O mundo monocromático era mais bonito. Sasuke/Naruto


AZUL

Slippery Sanity

Eu não possuo Naruto. Sério. Texto antigo.

—

A garota morreria para salvar seu amor, mas o príncipe não deixaria. Ele se atiraria à vã tentativa de protegê-la, seria perfurado pela lâmina da espada e não viveria para ver o futuro colorido que ela teria. O outro também era um príncipe — de uma província distante — e, apesar de lembrar-se dele em alguns momentos, uma pontada de culpa no coração dela não era suficiente para honrar a memória de seu falecido príncipe. A garota seria feliz com o assassino de alguém que tentara aninhá-la em seus braços.

Ele fechou o livro, terminada a resenha. Estas histórias eram idiotas. Absolutamente. Não porque eram contos de fadas — não, eles deveriam ser assim, fabulosos. Mas porque eram tão populares. Uma distorção da realidade era passada de criança a criança em milênios e iludia suas mentes até o momento do coração quebrado. Quando elas perceberiam que nada daquilo era verdade, e correriam para a ponta de um penhasco pensar em tudo o que idealizaram.

Estúpidos contos de fadas.

Estúpidos pais que mentiam para os filhos.

Sasuke não era pessimista. De fato, longe disso — ele gostava do total pesado e contado. Sem alterações e barganhas, para cima ou para baixo. Ele era realista e não conseguia entender como uma falsidade facilitaria a vida de alguém. Um remendo que algum dia fenderia novamente; e a dor seria pior. O costume fazia isso com as pessoas. Sasuke tinha desistido delas. Depois de tudo, desatavam a reclamar da vida, sem nem perceber que eram elas mesmas os erros ambulantes.

Mas ele não queria discutir a imbecilidade da sociedade. Não, isso o levava a caminhos molhados de amargura, que já tinham muitos poços recheados de memórias dolorosas.

Passou a mão pela capa rústica do livro, massageando os dedos com a leve camada de pó que ali pousara. Os floreios da capa eram bonitos, o papelão era rechonchudo, as páginas amareladas carregadas de solenidade. A pomposidade especial que escondia a história naturalmente triste. E no fim do livro, todos sorriam: — Oh, que belo texto! Você gostou, filha? E a inocente menina arreganharia os dentes em compreensão. Depois dormiria e teria sonhos com um príncipe morto, uma mulher traidora e um lindo assassino.

Eram os valores.

Sasuke bufou, levantando-se. Tirou o pó da calça com uma palmada de mãos, estalou as costas castigadas pelo tronco rústico da árvore e escondeu um suspiro. Os tímidos raios do sol que já se punha ultrapassavam as folhas verdes da copa e projetavam sombras no seu rosto. Com alguns passos ele já estava ao meio do campo, caminhando pelo agreste maculado até a margem da falésia. Tudo já perdia sua vivacidade: o degradê alaranjado do céu pintava o capim que o zéfiro balançava, manchava as águas do mar, fazia os pássaros cantarem uma canção lúgubre e acordava os grilos.

Então as nuvens fizeram seu caminho e descortinaram o lusco-fusco, deixando apenas o lençol azul velando a terra. Estrelas adornavam a lua e faziam o farfalhar das árvores parecerem mais altos; o silvo de uma cobra acompanhava um chilrear distante.

A noite chegara, e agora o mundo era um aquário de reflexos azulados.

Azul-marinho era o céu, que seguia seus passos a cada segundo e muitas vezes parecera a única coisa suscetível a mudanças. Após a morte _dele_tudo ficara diferente de uma vez só — e monótono, cansativo. Solitário. Periodicamente tivera vontade de trancar-se numa caverna e muitas vezes o fizera.

Azuis-cobalto eram as sombras projetadas no solo, que o lembravam de coisas referentes a _ele_. Ele andou e, à borda da falésia, mais à frente, uma macieira parecia o quadro que ele tinha em seu quarto na primeira vez em que estivera lá; o pequeno poste que lançava uma luz serpenteante — fraca, se comparada à lua — lembrava-o de uma corrente que ele sempre usava, o pingente despedaçado numa de suas discussões não tão pacíficas.

Azuis-turquesa eram os pontos de luz provocados pelos vaga-lumes, seus órgãos bioluminescentes ajudando a deixar o cenário ainda mais excêntrico. Era melancólico que apenas os machos pudessem voar; uma caminhada pululante sempre vazia.

Azuis-inverno eram os flocos de neve que caíam suavemente sobre seu cabelo negro. Ele não teve ânsia de retirá-los; ao contrário, ele os queria lá. Parte da história. Não era bom interferir na arte quando ela ameaçava seguir seus rumos sozinha.

Azul-esverdeado era o mar e suas ondas sibilantes. O acalmavam.

Azul-cerúlea era sua lágrima solitária — assim como seus olhos. Ele não viu motivos para não ser silencioso. Soluços não eram delicados, e ele não queria estragar o momento.

Um pé escorregou. Não, foi proposital. Ele jogou-se. O livro estava apertado contra seu peito. O vento murmurava palavras doces contra seu ouvido.

E Sasuke viu.

A morte era negra.


End file.
